1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic watch.
2. Related Art
Electronic watches that switch and display reception inhibit modes and amounts of battery charge by switching pointed positions of pointers are known (see Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2013-92535)).
Now, an electronic watch that switches and displays an altitude display mode of displaying an altitude, a compass display mode of displaying a direction, a barometric pressure display mode of displaying barometric pressure by switching a pointed position of a pointer considered.
In this case, a user switches among the altitude display mode, the compass display mode, and the barometric pressure display mode displayed by the pointer according to a usage scene. For example, in the usage scene of an outdoor sport such as mountain climbing, there is a high possibility of using the altitude display mode for checking the altitude and using the compass display mode for checking the direction of movement. Or, in the usage scene of a water sport such as navigation of a sailing boat, there is a high possibility of using the barometric pressure display mode for checking the change in the weather according to the change in the barometric pressure and using the compass display mode for checking the direction of movement.
Therefore, in the electronic watch having the plurality of display modes, when the user changes the display mode according to the usage scene, if the switching of the pointed position of the pointer with the change of the display mode takes too much time, the convenience for the user becomes lower.